


And Try Again, With Our New Selves

by orphan_account



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a non-mutant would have replaced every cell in their body in seven years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Try Again, With Our New Selves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kallanda_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallanda_Lee/gifts).



'I was looking at some old photos,' Jono says. 'Back from when – when we were...'

'Together?'

Jono nods. 'You've changed. I guess I have, too.'

'Yes. I guess we'd have to change,' Paige says. 'Seven years – even a non-mutant would have replaced every cell in their body since then. You'll have done it more often than that. Me, three or four times.'

'Yeah. I just hadn't expected it.'

Paige hesitates. 'Could we – is it worth trying to start over again? Have we changed enough for it to work this time? Or – maybe too much?'

He grins. 'It's worth a try.'


End file.
